AU REVOIR
by septemberking
Summary: Jungkook adalah seorang con artist yang menjadi Criminal Informant untuk FBI dalam pengawasan Seokjin. Sembari menyelesaikan kasus kejahatan, Jungkook dihadapkan dengan kepergian kekasihnya, Taehyung, yang hilang secara misterius. Di sisi lain, Seokjin merasa bahwa Jungkook selalu menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia dan rencana untuk mengkhianatinya. White Collar/Taekook/BTS/Jinkook
1. Chapter 1

Ini ff terinspirasi dari tv series white collar, plot dan karakter udah kumodifikasi. Intinya nyeritain con artist(disini JK) yang jadi criminal informant bagi FBI buat bantu nyelesaiin kasus kasus kejahatan. Disini aku juga pake karakter VIXX 'cause seriously karakter tv series itu banyak banget:)

Maaf kalo penjelasan kasusnya ga jelas(?) huhu:"

MAIN CAST: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Seokjin/Cha Hakyeon/Jung Hoseok/Lee Jaehwan

OTHER: member BTS, VIXX yang laen

SHIP: Taekook/Jinkook/Kenjin(cross)

RATE: M

Happy Reading!

**AU REVOIR**

**I**

Jeon Jungkook melangkah dari _control unit1_ di penjara federal ADX Florence, Amerika Serikat. Ia mengabaikan narapidana yang sedang melaksanakan tugas kebersihan sembari mengamatinya asing. Jungkook tersenyum singkat kepada sipir penjara yang tidak menggubrisnya dan kembali menggiring tahanan yang berkelahi pada jam makan siang.

Jungkook pun berjalan santai menuju pintu utama penjara _supermax_. Ia menyambut sinar matahari dengan senyum yang merekah pada wajahnya. Dengan cepat, Jungkook melepas seragam petugas penjara dan berganti dengan jaket kuning yang menyamarkan identitasnya menjadi petugas jasa layanan _valet parking2._

1Control unit: area penjara yang sangat aman, di mana tahanan ditempatkan di sel isolasi untuk memisahkan mereka daritahanan lain.

2Valet parking: layanan parkir yang disediakan di restoran, klub, atau bandara di mana petugas memarkir kendaraan pelanggan.

"_Sir!",_ Kini, Jungkook berada di bandara JFK, New York. Ia melambai sembari berlari kearah pria berjas mahal yang menggeret kopernya terburu buru. Para petugas berjaket kuning siap siaga sepanjang _drop zone _bandara.

"Aku akan kembali dalam seminggu, jaga mobilku dengan baik. Mengerti?".

"Dimengerti, _Sir_", Jungkook tersenyum sopan, menerima kunci mobil Rolls-Royce Phantom VIII sementara pemiliknya bergilir masuk ke dalam bandara.

Tidak ada yang lebih memuaskan dari sebuah kebebasan.

Jungkook pun mengendarai Rolls Royce Phantom VIII menjauhi John F. Kennedy Airport dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju kehidupan yang dirampas darinya selama empat tahun dipenjara.

Sekarang, hanya satu tujuan yang Jungkook miliki.

Ia harus menemui Kim Taehyung dan meminta sebuah penjelasan.[]

Seokjin memperhatikan dua _agent _yang sedang bekerja membuka _security vault_ di lokasi terakhir seorang kriminal yang telah diinvestigasi oleh FBI selama dua tahun. Seokjin bekerja dengan Federal Bureau of Investigation di New York City pada divisi white collar3.

3White Collar division: Divisi kejahatan yang mencakup pencurian, penipuan, penyuapan, penggelapan, pelanggaran hak cipta, pencucian uang, pencurian identitas, dan pemalsuan.

Sekarang, Seokjin sedang melakukan penyelidikan terhadap seorang kriminal yang disebut 'The Dutchman', buronan yang dituduh akan pencurian sebuah karya seni bernilai tinggi serta memalsukan dan menjualnya kembali ke _black market._

"_Drop three_", seorang _agent_ menyebutkan kombinasi pertama _security vault_ ketika mendengar suara klik _metal bar_ dari dalam _safe_ yang sudah dipasangi alat pendengar. _Security vault_ ini menyimpan barang bukti yang akan mengarahkan FBI semakin dekat dengan 'The Dutchman'.

"_Drop two_", _agent_ itu kembali bersuara setelah memutar kombinasi _vault_ ke kanan dengan jemarinya yang dilapisi sarung tangan lateks. Mereka hanya membutuhkan kombinasi terakhir sebelum mendapatkan semua petunjuk yang akan menyelesaikan kasus The Dutchman.

_"Drop four, all pins down. _Bersiap untuk membuka".

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi ketika dua _agents _bergegas untuk membuka _safe._ Kombinasinya adalah 3-2-4, Seokjin melebarkan bola mata ketika sebuah pemikiran menampar wajahnya keras.

_3-2-4_….

"Tunggu!", Seokjin menyeru ketika dua _agents_ menarik pintu besi hingga terbuka.

Seketika, sebuah ledakan menghempaskan para _agents _yang mengelilingi lokasi. Seokjin terbatuk keras diantara teriakan dan debu yang berterbangan disekelilingnya. Ia menggeleng tak percaya melihat semua barang bukti di dalam _vault_ yang hancur akibat peledak yang terpicu.

"Aku sudah bilang tunggu!", Seokjin menghardik marah ketika anggotanya berjalan mendekat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu membuka vault ini akan memicu ledakan, _Boss?_".

"3-2-4, cek ponsel kalian dan katakan kepadaku apa tulisannya!".

Salah seorang _agent_ meraih ponselnya gelisah, membaca huruf yang tertera pada digit _keypad _3, 2, dan 4.

"F-B-I", pria itu melebarkan bola matanya tak percaya. "Ia tahu kita akan datang".

Seokjin mengangguk tak habis pikir, meraih sebuah benang berwarna merah yang berserakan di lantai lokasi. "Ada yang tahu ini apa?", tak ada jawaban. Mereka berhasil mengejar The Dutchman begitu dekat dan sekarang mereka tak memiliki apa apa. Semua barang bukti sudah hangus.

"Hebat", Seokjin mendengus kesal. Ia hendak berbalik badan ketika seorang _agent_ menghampirinya dengan wajah serius. Cha Hakyeon berdeham dengan raut resah, "Seokjin, kita mempunyai masalah lain. Aku baru saja mendapat kabar dari U.S Marshal4".

4Marshal: seorang federal berpangkat paling tinggi di angkatan bersenjata beberapa negara.

"Ada apa?".

Hakyeon menghela napas panjang, "Jeon Jungkook baru saja kabur dari penjara".[]

"Special Agent Kim. Aku Thompson, U.S Marshal", Thompson menyalami Seokjin dan Hakyeon yang tersenyum profesional kepadanya di penjara ADX, Florence.

"Kau adalah _agent_ yang menangani kasus ini sebelumnya, benar? Kami membutuhkan bantuanmu", ujar Thompson tegas.

"Untuk apa Jeon Jungkook kabur ketika ia mempunyai sisa waktu 4 bulan di penjara?", Hakyeon bertanya tanya, namun, Seokjin tampak tegang. Ia menganggap kasus ini terlalu pribadi, bahkan menghabiskan dua tahun untuk mempelajari Jungkook dan menempatkannya dibalik jeruji.

"Apakah Jungkook pernah mendapat kunjungan?", tanya Hakyeon.

"Ya. Orang yang sama, setiap minggu", Thompson menjelaskan, memberikan data pengunjung selama empat tahun Jungkook dipenjara. Seokjin mendengus ketika membaca nama seorang pria yang selalu tercantum pada tiap minggu.

"Kim Taehyung".

"Kau mengenalnya?", tanya Hakyeon.

"Ya, bisa kami lihat rekaman ketika ia berkunjung?".

Mereka memperhatikan rekaman tanpa suara yang menayangkan Taehyung, memandangi Jungkook dengan wajah gelisah. Jungkook menekan jemarinya pada kaca yang memisahkan mereka berdua, namun, Taehyung tak pernah mendekat lagi.

"Berapa lama kita bisa mendapatkan _lip-reader_ untuk rekaman ini?", Seokjin bertanya, namun dipotong dengan gelengan Hakyeon yang menghela napas panjang.

"_Goodbye, Jungkook. It's been real"._

"Apa?", tanya Seokjin sembari menoleh.

"Itu yang ia katakan", Hakyeon menyilangkan kedua tangan sembari memperhatikan gerak bibir Taehyung. "Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal".[]

FBI telah mengelilingi sebuah apartemen milik Kim Taehyung. Menemukan Taehyung sama saja dengan menemukan Jungkook dan Seokjin bersumpah ia akan menangkapnya lagi, berapa kali pun Jungkook lari, Seokjin akan kembali menemukannya.

Seokjin berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar apartemen yang sudah dikosongkan beberapa hari. Ia menghela napas ketika melihat Jungkook yang terduduk sembari memainkan botol alkohol ditangannya.

"Tidak perlu basa basi. Jeon Jungkook_, _kau ditangkap".

Jungkook menoleh pelan, mengamati Seokjin yang balas menatapnya sangat tajam. "Ya, aku tahu", Jungkook bangkit dan tersenyum muram, meletakkan botol kosong yang ditinggalkan Taehyung untuknya.

Sebuah botol yang mengatakan satu hal.

_'Goodbye'._

Apakah Taehyung benar benar pergi?

"Kau tahu kau akan dipenjara empat tahun lagi karena ini, kan? Hei", Seokjin memecah lamunan Jungkook sembari mendekati buronan yang hanya mengangguk singkat, tampak tak berencana untuk melarikan diri lebih jauh lagi.

"_All clear. Suspect identified and unarmed_", Seokjin berbicara melewati _comms,_ diikuti dengan langkah FBI yang menaiki tangga dengan kecepatan kilat. Jungkook menerawang melihatsirene polisi yang menari nari diluar jendela apartemen.

"Selamat menikmati penjara, kurasa", Seokjin hendak berbalik ketika Jungkook menjulurkan jemarinya pada pundak pria yang langsung menarik pistol.

"Hei, tenang", Jungkook berujar geli, memungut benang merah pada jas Seokjin yang sedikit berdebu.

"Aku rasa kau tak tahu ini apa?".

Benang merah yang bertebaran saat _security vault_ The Dutchman meledak.

Seokjin mengernyitkan dahi, "Memangnya kau mengerti?". Benang itu adalah satu satunya petunjuk yang akan mengarah ke The Dutchman, dan jujur saja, Seokjin tidak mengerti apa apa. Seokjin menahan geram ketika Jungkook tersenyum puas. Sepertinya, bajingan itu tahu informasi ini akan memberinya keunggulan.

"Jika kuberitahu, apa gantinya?".

"Kau kira aku akan membuat sebuah kesepakatan dengan orang sepertimu, hah?", tanya Seokjin dingin.

"Ini adalah _security fiber _untuk 100 dolar Kanada baru. Temui aku satu minggu lagi dipenjara".

"Ap‒".

"Seokjin!", Hakyeon mendekat sembari menyiagakan pistolnya gesit. Ia mendekati Jungkook yang masih tersenyum lebar kearah Seokjin.

"Jeon Jungkook, _you're under arrest. Put your hands behind your back_", Hakyeon memborgol kedua tangan Jungkook yang tidak melawan.

"Satu minggu lagi", Jungkook tertawa kecil kepada Seokjin sebelum Hakyeon mendorongnya kearah _agent _yang lain.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?", Hakyeon menoleh, mengerti bahwa sesuatu telah terjadi diantara Seokjin dan Jungkook sebelum ia sampai ke lantai atas. "Apapun yang ia inginkan, kau tidak boleh menurutinya", Hakyeon berucap tegas. "Kau tahu Jungkook itu seperti apa, kan? Dia akan menemukan segala cara untuk menguntungkan dirinya sendiri".

Seokjin memejamkan mata sekilas, "Ya, ya aku tahu", ia nyaris tak merasakan remasan Hakyeon pada pundaknya ketika pikirannya kembali melayang kepada Jungkook.

_'This is a security fiber for the new Canadian 100 dollar bill'._

_'Meet me back in prison in one week'._

Seokjin telah membuat kesepakatan, tidak, Jungkook memberinya sebuah informasi yang sangat penting bagi penyelesaian kasus FBI. Mau tidak mau, sekarang Seokjin harus menemui kriminal itu dipenjara.

_'One week'._

"Hei", Hakyeon menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunan.

"_We don't know what angle he's playing_", Hakyeon menghela napas muram. "Kau bertemu dengannya satu menit saja dan ia akan membuatmu membebaskannya".

"Tidak", Seokjin menggeleng tegas. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi".[]

Seokjin memperhatikan narapidana itu dalam diam, sinar mentari menerobos memasuki jendela ruang kunjungan penjara Florence. Ia mengetukkan jemarinya berulang kali pada meja besi, mengerti betul bahwa keputusannya untuk menemui Jungkook sangatlah salah.

Seokjin teringat peringatan Hakyeon satu minggu silam. Namun, disinilah Seokjin, duduk berhadapan dengan Jungkook yang kembali tersenyum manis. Seokjin begitu membenci bagaimana kriminal itu membuatnya merasa gelisah, seperti Jungkook yang mengendalikan permainan kecil mereka alih alih Seokjin.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?", tanya Seokjin kaku.

"Aku akan membantumu menangkap The Dutchman".

"Dan darimana kau tahu tentangnya?".

Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "_You know my life, don't you think I know yours?",_ Seokjin memainkan jemarinya resah, membenci perasaan khawatir akan bayangan Jungkook yang kembali terlepas dari cengkeraman FBI dan berkeliaran diluar sana, tidak pernah tertangkap.

"Apa kau akan membiarkanku membantumu, _Agent_ Kim?".

Seokjin menggeleng tegas, "Sangat disayangkan, aku mengerti kau, Jeon. Begitu aku membebaskanmu, kau akan melarikan diri".

"Oh, bagaimana dengan ini?", Jungkook menyerahkan _folder _data yang menyangkut informasi akan sebuah alat pelacak. "GPS _tracking anklet6_, kau bisa memonitor setiap gerakanku, setiap waktu", Seokjin membalas senyuman Jungkook dengan dengusan pahit.

"Tidak".

6Tracking anklet: alat pelacak yang dikenakan kirminal dalam _house arrest_ atau pembebasan bersyarat. _Tracking anklet_ akanmengirimkan sinyal berisi lokasi dan informasi lainnya ke _receiver__._ Jika pelaku bergerak di luar rentang radius yang diizinkan, pihak berwajib akan diberi tahu.

"_Tracking anklet_ ini tidak bisa diutak atik, kau masih tidak percaya?".

Seokjin kembali mengingat Hakyeon, peringatannya akan tawaran yang mungkin akan diberikan Jungkook. Seokjin sadar ia sangat terdesak, namun, Hakyeon yang membantu Seokjin menangkap Jungkook dua tahun lalu, menjernihkan pikirannya yang terlalu terobsesi pada kasus.

"_I said no but nice try_", Seokjin bangkit dari kursi dan untuk sepersekian detik, ia dapat melihat wajah Jungkook yang memucat dan frustasi, sebelum wajah itu kembali datar dengan senyuman yang menyembunyikan pikiran berkecamuk pria itu.

"_Goodluck finding_ The Dutchman _then_".

Seokjin mengangguk, menghindari bola mata Jungkook yang terus saja memandanginya dalam, "_Goodluck spending the next four years in prison_".[]

Jungkook meremas rambutnya di dalam sel penjara malam itu, ia melihat garis hitungan hari yang ia habiskan selama empat tahun. Sekarang, ia akan menghabiskan empat tahun lagi membusuk tanpa jawaban. Sendirian di balik jeruji dengan Taehyung yang meninggalkannya tanpa alasan jelas. Jungkook berteriak dan membanting meja sembari mencoret semua hitungan hari yang ia guratkan di dinding sel.

Seokjin menolak tawarannya, memutuskan bahwa Jungkook hanya kriminal yang pantas mendapatkan hukuman di penjara. Sekarang, Jungkook tidak bisa mencari tahu tentang keberadaan Taehyung. Ia hanya bisa berdiam diri sembari menunggu waktu pembebasannya datang.

Jungkook tercekat ketika jemarinya mulai bergetar, bersamaan dengan lampu sel yang terguling jatuh dan pecah berserakan di lantai. Jungkook tak mempunyai kebebasan. Ia telah kehilangan Taehyung.

Ia tak memiliki apa apa.[]

"Hei, kenapa kau sangat lesu?", Lee Jaehwan menyambut Seokjin di apartemen mereka, tersenyum cerah dan memeluk pria yang mendudukkan diri kelelahan. Seokjin tersenyum tipis kearah kekasihnya yang setia menunggu. Jaehwan adalah satu satunya orang yang ia percaya selain Hakyeon, bahkan sering memberi nasihat kepada Seokjin mengenai kasus yang sedang ia tangani.

"Apa kau sudah bertemu Jeon Jungkook?", tanya Jaehwan lembut, Seokjin hanya mengangguk kecil, terus teringat pria yang terlihat frustasi di penjara Florence. Apakah Jungkook memang berniat membantunya? Atau dia hanya akan kabur ketika mendapatkan kesempatan?

"Jin", Jaehwan tersenyum sembari mengusap pundak Seokjin sehalus mungkin. "Kau sedang memikirkan tawarannya, kan?".

Seokjin menghela napas sebelum mengangguk, "Aku tahu ini salah, Jae. Kemungkinan besar, Jungkook hanya berusaha menipuku, seperti ia menipu semua orang".

"Bagaimana kalau memang ia membutuhkan kesempatan untuk memperbaiki hidupnya?", tanya Jaehwan yang hanya dibalas dengan dengusan sengit Seokjin.

"Tidak", Seokjin tersenyum pahit.

_"Once a con always a con"._

Jaehwan memberikan jeda panjang, merangkul Seokjin dan mengusap tangannya lembut, "Mengapa sangat sulit bagimu untuk percaya dia hanya ingin mencari kekasihnya, hm?".

Seokjin tersenyum kaget, "Maksudmu Kim Taehyung? Tidak", ia mendengus geli sebelum melanjutkan. "Apa menurutmu Jeon Jungkook akan kabur dari penjara berkeamanan maksimal hanya untuk sebuah cinta? Tidak mungkin", Jaehwan hanya mengedikkan bahu sebagai balasan, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Seokjin yang masih mengenakan jas kantor.

"Dia tahu kau akan menangkapnya lagi, Jin. Untuk apa Jungkook kabur dengan sisa waktu penjara empat bulan? _Why take the risk?",_ Seokjin memikirkan pertanyaan itu berulang kali. Ini salah. Bahkan Hakyeon sudah memperingatinya bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka mengerti dari Jungkook.

"_It can't be _Taehyung", Seokjin menggeleng. "_There's some angle to this_, Jae. Tidak mungkin Jungkook melarikan diri hanya untuk kekasihnya".

Jaehwan tersenyum tipis, "Iyakah? Bagaimana denganku kalau begitu?", Seokjin mengernyit bingung, Jaehwan hanya membalasnya dengan tawa kecil. "Kalau aku yang berada diluar sana‒".

Jaehwan memeluk Seokjin hangat, "_Wouldn't you run for me?"._

Seokjin terengah kalut, tidak bisa berkata kata ketika Jaehwan bangkit dan berjingkat jingkat kelantai atas. Apakah mungkin Jeon Jungkook memang hanya ingin bertemu dengan Taehyung?

Apakah mungkin seseorang sepertinya berkorban untuk cinta?[]

"Biarkan aku melihatnya", Seokjin menyidekapkan tangan, mengernyit ketika matahari menyilaukan matanya di depan gerbang penjara Florence. Gerbang besi menggeser dengan dengung lembut, memperlihatkan Jungkook yang berjalan kearahnya sembari tersenyum puas. Jungkook pun mengangkat celananya, memperlihatkan _tracking anklet_ yang berkedipan hijau.

"Begini peraturannya", Seokjin menyuara ketus, meksi ia harus mengakui bahwa ia sudah kalah. Ia berakhir menerima tawaran Jungkook yang kini menyeringai kecil di sampingnya. "Kau hanya memiliki radius 200 mil, oke? Kalau kau kabur, kau tidak akan kembali dengan waktu penjara 4 tahun", Seokjin memelotot tajam.

"_You're back here for good"._

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau akan tergoda untuk mencari Taehyung‒_Don't_", Seokjin melirik Jungkook tajam ketika pria itu hanya mengangguk lagi. "Bantu kami menangkap The Dutchman, dan kau akan bekerja dengan FBI secara permanen".

"_Anything else I'm missing?",_ Jungkook mendekat kepada Seokjin sembari memasukkan tangannya pada saku. Rasanya, sangat puas melepas seragam oranye penjara Florence.

Seokjin mengamatinya dalam diam sebelum berbalik badan kaku.

"Masuk ke mobil".[]

"Selamat pagi, Jin", Hakyeon menoleh dari tumpukan kasus yang sedang ia pelajari di meja kerjanya ketika Seokjin berjalan keluar dari lift gedung Federal Bureau of Investigation. Hakyeon mengernyit melihat Seokjin yang tetap termangu di pintu kantor.

"Jin, ada apa?", ia membeku ketika melihat seorang pria lain yang berdiri di belakang Seokjin. Hakyeon hanya bisa mengamati dalam diam ketika ia mengenali pria itu sebagai Jeon Jungkook.

Jungkook pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor FBI, _tracking anklet_ tersemat di kaki kirinya. Ia mengamati sekeliling dengan para _agents_ yang mengawasinya tajam.

"Mulai hari ini‒", Seokjin menarik napas panjang. "Jeon Jungkook resmi menjadi C.I7 dalam unit kita".

7Criminal Informant(CI): Orang yang memberikan informasi khusus tentang seseorang atau organisasi kepada penegak hukum.[]

Hakyeon tidak bisa berkata kata lagi ketika Seokjin menghela napas dengan raut menyesal. Hakyeon hanya menatap penuh tanya dan kekecewaan, ia sudah memperingati Seokjin akan hal ini. Bukankah semua yang ia katakan benar terjadi sekarang? Jungkook telah dibebaskan dan diresmikan menjadi _Confidental Informant_ mereka.

Tidak ada penjara, Jeon Jungkook justru menjadi sebuah aset bagi FBI.

"Sudah kubilang, berhati hati dengannya", ujar Hakyeon pelan, enggan menatap wajah Seokjin yang terlihat sangat bersalah.

"Ia setuju untuk menjadi CI, aku memberinya _tracking anklet_ dengan radius 200 mil. Tenang saja, ia tidak akan bisa kabur dari pengawasanku, dan kalau ia mencoba, ia akan dipenjara seumur hidup".

"Jadi, sekarang dia justru bekerja bersama kita?", Hakyeon memaksakan seulas senyum ketika Seokjin mengangguk kecil.

"Kau mempertaruhkan karirmu untuknya, Jin", Seokjin tidak menjawab, menghindari tatapan Hakyeon yang mengamati Jungkook dalam diam.

"Percayalah kepadaku. Aku bisa menanganinya".

Jungkook menoleh, tersenyum kepada Hakyeon yang masih mengawasinya tanpa suara.

"Hai, Namaku Jeon Jungkook. Jangan khawatir, aku akan membantu kalian menyelesaikan kasus", Hakyeon berdeham pelan dan menyalami tangan Jungkook tanpa pernah melepaskan tatapan darinya.

"_Like they say_", Hakyeon tersenyum tipis. "_To solve the hardest cases, we need to hire the smartest criminal"._[]


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Seokjin berjalan berdampingan dengan Hakyeon memasuki bandara JFK, New York. Mereka mendapatkan kabar bahwa seorang penumpang pesawat ditahan sekuriti _custom_ karena barang bawaan di dalam ketiga kopernya yang memicu alarm keamanan. Hakyeon berkata mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan The Dutchman.

"Penumpang bernama Toby Field. Ini barang yang dibawanya", Hakyeon membuka ketiga koper penumpang pesawat yang berisi tiga lusin buku kuno. "Dia berkerja sebagai penjual buku langka, kau tahu ini apa?", Hakyeon menyerahkan buku berwarna merah dengan gambar tujuh kurcaci di sampulnya kepada Seokjin.

"_Blancanieves y Los Siete Enanos__8__",_ Seokjin mengernyit. "Snow White and The Seven Dwarves".

8Blancanieves y Los Siete Enanos: Bahasa Spanyol untuk "Putri Salju dan Tujuh Kurcaci".

Hakyeon mengangguk, "Penjual buku itu memiliki dokumen lengkap. Ia membawa jenis dan jumlah barang yang konsisten pada tiga penerbangan sebelumnya", Seokjin meneliti buku Snow White yang tampak tidak mencurigakan. "Apa menurutmu dia bersih?".

Hakyeon menggeleng dengan senyum tipis, ada sesuatu tentang Toby Field yang membangkitkan firasat buruknya.

"Untuk seseorang yang memiliki dokumen lengkap, Field terlihat gelisah".

Seokjin ikut tersenyum, "Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku akan bicara dengannya", Hakyeon mengangguk sebelum mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang keamanan bandara, dimana Toby Field terduduk sembari meremas jemarinya waswas.

"Toby Field, aku Kim Seokjin, FBI", Seokjin menunjukkan tanda pengenal bertugasnya. Field terengah dengan kekehan gugup, tidak mengharapkan masalahnya menjadi serumit ini. "Yah, seperti yang sudah kukatan berulang kali, pekerjaanku adalah mengimpor dan menjual buku buku langka", jawab Toby menghindari pandangan Seokjin.

"Langka? Kau memiliki 600 kopi", ujar Seokjin yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan resah Toby.

"Snow White, dalam bahasa Spanyol?", tanya Hakyeon yang kembali meneliti buku Putri Salju.

"Yah, Snow White tidak diciptakan oleh Disney, Detektif", ujar Toby sedikit meremehkan.

Hakyeon tersenyum singkat, "Aku federal _agent._ Dan maksud anda cerita rakyat seperti "Tale of The White Princess and The Seven Knights", karya Alexander Pushkin?", Field terengah kaget, tidak menyangka akan jawaban Hakyeon yang masih tersenyum. Seokjin menahan tawa, ia mengerti Hakyeon memiliki pengetahuan yang luas dibalik sikap sederhananya.

"Sekarang, katakan yang sebenarnya kepada kami", Hakyeon menatap Toby tajam. "Untuk apa buku buku itu?".

Sebelum Toby sempat menjawab, pintu ruang keamanan terbuka dan seorang pria berkepala botak melangkah masuk. "Saya sangat menghargai bila Anda tidak berbicara dengan klien Saya", pria berjas kelabu itu melirik Seokjin dan Hakyeon sebelum mendekati Toby Field yang tergagap kalut.

Seokjin tidak bergerak, terus mengamati pengacara Toby hingga ia menghela napas panjang. Mereka tidak mempunyai pilihan selain berhenti menginterogasi Field dan meninggalkan mereka berdua sendiri.

"Ayo", Seokjin berjalan dengan Hakyeon yang mengikuti di belakangnya dengan terpaksa.[]

Bandara John F. Kennedy, New York, ramai oleh penumpang pesawat yang hilir mudik dengan roda koper menggelinding di belakang mereka. Seokjin berhenti diantara kerumunan pengunjung yang berlalu lalang melewati pintu utama.

"Hakyeon, apa kau melihat _costum inspector_ bandara?", Hakyeon mengangguk dan menunjuk seorang pria paruh baya yang berseragam biru gelap.

"Hei! Mengapa kau tidak memberitahu kami bahwa Field menelpon pengacaranya?", tanya Jin tegas sembari mendekati inspektur keamanan. "Sekarang, kami tidak bisa menginterogasi dan mendapatkan jawaban!", _custom_ Inspektur bandara itu terkejut sembari menggeleng bingung.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _Agent_ Kim? Toby Field sama sekali tidak membuat panggilan".

Seokjin mendengus kesal, "Lalu bagaimana pengacaranya tahu kalau‒". Seketika itu juga, Seokjin bertukar pandang dengan Hakyeon tegang. Mereka berdua langsung berlari menuju ruang keamanan _airport_, Seokjin mengumpat keras ketika melihat Toby Field yang sudah tergeletak lemas dengan jarum suntik menancap di leher.

"Panggil paramedis kesini!", Hakyeon berteriak keras. "Sekarang!".

Satu satunya petunjuk mereka kepada 'The Dutchman' kembali hilang.[]

Rak rak kayu melengkapi tiap sisi dinding apartemen, bersisi koleksi buku sejarah dan perkamen langka yang sudah terbaca habis. Kanvas disandarkan disudut kiri dengan lukisan realistis yang baru setengah jadi. Pintu kaca membingkai bagian timur apartemen, memanjang ke balkon kecil yang langsung menghadap ke pemandangan kota New York. Apartemen Jeon Jungkook terlihat seperti rumah seorang seniman, menyembunyikan misteri ditiap lapis dinding yang mengelilinginya.

Jungkook pun membuka pintu apartemen perlahan sembari menyesap kopi yang ia beli tak jauh dari jarak radius _anklet_-nya. Jungkook terkejut ketika ia melihat seorang pria yang tengah duduk di kursi kerjanya dengan santai.

"Halo?", Jungkook menyuara ketika pria itu berbalik badan dengan senyuman lebar, kacamata besarnya bertengger di hidung seperti yang terakhir kali Jungkook ingat. Jungkook terkejut bukan main ketika mengenali lelaki yang tertawa cerah itu, "H-Hobi-hyung?!", sudah empat tahun ia tidak bertemu dengan Jung Hoseok.

"Hei, Kook! Bagaimana kabarmu?", Jung Hoseok memeluk Jungkook dan memberi remasan erat pada pundaknya. Ia terkekeh melihat _tracking anklet_ di kaki kiri Jungkook yang berkedipan hijau. "Jeon Jungkook bekerja dengan FBI? Menarik", Jungkook hanya membalas dengan seringai kecil.

"Hyung, kau datang pada waktu yang tepat. Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu", ujar Jungkook yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan mengerti Hoseok.

"Aku sudah mendengar, Kook. Taehyung pergi ketika kau dipenjara, kan? Aku tak menyangka dia akan menghilang tanpa alasan", Hoseok mendesah ketika Jungkook mengernyit sedikit kesal.

"Sebuah hubungan memang tidak pantas untuk orang seperti kita, Jungkook. Kita itu penipu, kita tidak boleh terkait dengan orang lain, oke?", Hoseok menaruh buku tebal yang sudah hampir selesai dibacanya. Jungkook tidak menjawab, semua yang dimilikinya bersama Taehyung bukan kebohongan, tidak ada permainan yang mempengaruhi perasaan Jungkook terhadap Kim Taehyung.

"Tapi, karena kau teman baikku, aku akan mencari tahu kemana Taehyung pergi".

Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya terkejut, "B-Benarkah?".

"Ya", Hoseok kembali merangkul Jungkook. "Aku akan kemari setelah mendapatkan informasi tentang Taehyung", Jungkook pun tersenyum manis kepada Hoseok sebelum pria itu menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen. Setidaknya, Hoseok akan mengorek informasi tentang Kim Taehyung sementara Jungkook terikat dibawah pengawasan FBI.

Baru saja Jungkook hendak merebahkan diri di ranjang, ponselnya berdering nyaring. Nama 'Kim Seokjin' yang tertera di layar ponsel membuat pria itu mendengus panjang.

"Halo?", Jungkook menjawab sembari memejamkan mata lelah.

_"__JFK Airport, sekarang", _ujar Seokjin ketus.

"Sekarang?", tanya Jungkook yang kembali terduduk kaget.

_"__Kecuali penjara terdengar lebih asyik bagimu?"_, Jungkook langsung memakai jaketnya dan beranjak keluar dari apartemen tanpa mempunyai pilihan lain. Ia melesakkan tubuhnya ke dalam taksi dan meluncur ke bandara JFK, New York.

Ia harus segera sampai sebelum Kim Seokjin naik pitam dan kembali menjebloskannya ke penjara.[]

Seokjin bersidekap di samping tumpukan buku Snow White yang masih diamankan oleh sekuriti bandara. Jungkook mengangguk kearah Seokjin dan langsung bergabung dengan para rekan kerjanya yang tampak penat.

"_We got a dead book dealer, a killer lawyer, and a bunch of worthless books_", Seokjin melempar buku Putri Salju yang ditangkap oleh Jungkook dengan cepat. "Kau penipu yang handal, kan, Jeon? Apa menurutmu keterkaitan Dutchman dengan buku ini?".

Jungkook memeriksa sampul buku Snow White dan meneliti isinya, "Diterbitkan di Madrid tahun 1944. Kurasa, ini yang dia inginkan", Jungkook menunjuk kertas kosong halaman awal buku Putri Salju dengan mata terfokus.

"Apa?", Seokjin mengernyit dan mendekati Jungkook yang masih memeriksa kertas cetak Snow White.

"Perkamen asal Spanyol, inilah yang diinginkan oleh Dutchman". Seokjin meraih buku di tangan Jungkook, memeriksanya sebelum mengangguk.

"_Good._ _This is good_".

Hakyeon berdeham ketika Jungkook tersenyum puas, "Jadi, The Dutchman akan memalsukan sesuatu yang aslinya dicetak dengan bahan kertas seperti ini?", Jungkook mengangkat bahu, "_That's what I would do"._

Hakyeon pun mengangguk singkat dan kembali menghadap ke Seokjin, "Toby melakukan impor pada tiga kali penerbangan".

"Dua halaman kosong pada tiap buku sama dengan 600 lembar kertas", jawab Jungkook yang kembali mendapatkan perhatian Hakyeon.

"Dimana dompet Field?", tanya Seokjin yang menerima dompet kulit cokelat milik Toby Field dari Hakyeon. Ia menemukan tiket kunjungan ke sebuah _museum_ bersejarah, dua hari sebelum Toby terbang ke Spanyol, ia mengunjungi gedung National Archive di New York.

"Kita lihat benda apa yang ingin ia palsukan", Seokjin pun berjalan bersama unitnya menuju gedung arsip nasional.[]

Seokjin tiba di National Archive Building tidak lama kemudian, mereka berbicara dengan penanggung jawab _museum_ yang mengingat Toby Field, pria itu mengunjungi tempat ini beberapa bulan yang lalu dan minggu kemarin. Penanggung jawab _museum_ yang bernama Vincent menunjukkan selembar _bond__9_ kepada mereka.

"The Spanish Victory Bond. Tuan Field datang untuk melihat ini, surat perjanjian ini memang memiliki sejarah yang mengagumkan".

9Bond: Surat perjanjian

"Ini adalah Goya", Jungkook menyuara kagum, ia mengenakan sarung tangan lateks dan meraba permukaan kertas yang membuat senyumnya tersungging. Seokjin berdeham ketika tatapan Jungkook tidak pernah lepas dari surat perjanjian di tangannya. Siapa yang bisa menebak insting kriminal sepertinya, sih?

"_Yes, beautiful isn't it?",_ Vincent menghembuskan napas sembari mengapresiasi Spanish Victory Bond.

"Lihatlah", Seokjin mengeluarkan sampel perkamen kertas dari halaman awal buku Snow White, ukurannya sama persis dengan surat perjanjian Spanyol yang akan dipalsukan oleh Dutchman.

Seokjin terkekeh pelan, "Pas dengan sempurna. Kau akan mulai mendapatkan gaji kalau kau terus bekerja seperti ini, Jeon", Jungkook balas tersenyum sebelum ia berpaling kepada Vincent yang setia berdiri.

"Ada spekulasi bahwa terdapat satu boks penuh surat perjanjian Spanyol yang masih tertinggal di gua Atlamira setelah perang Spanyol melawan Axis pada tahun 1944. Ini adalah satu satunya kopi yang berhasil diselamatkan", Vincent menjelaskan sementara Jungkook mempelajari kertas ditangannya.

Jungkook mengangkat alis, "_Except it's a forgery_".

_"__W-What?",_ Vincent tersentak dan memucat.

Seokjin dan Hakyeon menatap Jungkook yang mengangguk dengan wajah prihatin. "Ah, begini. Tinta yang digunakan adalah pewarna yang dicampur untuk menyesuaikan warna pada periode 1944. Tapi, tinta ini belum kering dengan sempurna. Kalian masih bisa mencium bau Arabic _gum_-nya kan?", Jungkook menyodorkan Spanish Bonds ke rekan kerjanya yang mengernyit kaget.

"_B-But that's impossible",_ Vincent menggeleng gugup. "_This has been here since 1944_".

Jungkook menggeleng sembari tersenyum menyesal, "_It's been here less than a week_".

Seokjin dan Hakyeon saling bertukar pandang serius, "Kita harus segera berdiskusi", Seokjin pun berjalan diikuti dengan unitnya menuju kantor Federal Bureau of Investigation.[]

Jungkook menaikkan kakinya ke meja kantor, bermain lempar tangkap dengan tanda pengenal FBI yang menegaskan dirinya sebagai konsultan. Seokjin memelototi Jungkook sebelum menghela napas kesal, Hakyeon berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jadi, Toby Field melakukan dua kali penerbangan. Penerbangan pertama, dia mengambil gambar Spanish Victory Bond. Yang kedua, dia menukar _bond _yang asli dengan tiruan. Apa kita bisa menkonfirmasi ini?".

Hakyeon mengangguk, "Hasil tes lab mengidentifikasi bahwa umur tintanya kurang lebih enam hari‒pas dengan waktu kunjungan Toby ke _museum_. Aku juga akan mencari rekam keamanan untuk memperkuat teori kita".

Seokjin mengangguk, namun, ada sesuatu yang terus menganggu pikirannya. "Tapi, untuk apa Dutchman membuat tiruan yang sangat persis, pada jenis kertas yang sesuai, hanya untuk mengembalikannya ke arsip _museum?_".

Seokjin menghela napas panjang ketika ia kembali menemui jalan buntu. "Tidak masuk akal, kan?".

"Sebenarnya masuk akal", Jungkook berhenti memainkan kartu identitasnya, menoleh kepada Seokjin dan Hakyeon yang meliriknya menunggu penjelasan. "Harga pasaran untuk surat perjanjian itu sekitar 248 ribu dolar, benar? Dan dia mempunyai 600 lembar, semuanya menjadi 150 juta dolar". Jungkook bangkit dari kursinya, sedikit tersenyum ketika mendekati Seokjin dan Hakyeon.

"Dutchman bisa saja mengakui bahwa kopi yang ia miliki adalah asli, Vincent berkata ada satu boks Spanyol Bonds yang masih tersimpan di gua Atlamira, kan? Menurtmu, bagaimana surat perjanjian ini akan diotentikasi10?".

10Otentikasi: Membuktikan sesuatu, terutama karya artistik sebagai benar atau asli.

"Mereka akan membandingkan surat perjanjian tiruan Dutchman dengan surat perjanjian yang sudah diarsipkan di _museum_", sambung Hakyeon sebelum terengah. "‒yang dimana sudah ditukar dengan tiruan Dutchman sendiri", ujar Hakyeon dan Jungkook secara bersamaan.

Seokjin mengangguk mantap, "Tentu saja hasil tes akan menyatakan barang tiruan Dutchman sebagai asli". Seokjin tersenyum kepada anggota unitnya, "Kerja bagus hari ini. Beristirahatlah, kita akan melanjutkan investigasinya besok". Hakyeon meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi.

"_See you tomorrow_", ia pun berjalan keluar kantor.[]

Jaehwan sedang terduduk di meja makan, menanti waswas sembari terus melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia sudah menunggu Seokjin sejak 4 jam yang lalu, namun sepertinya Seokjin masih sibuk menyelesaikan kasus bersama dengan Hakyeon dan Jungkook yang baru saja direkrut kemarin. Jaehwan sendiri tak memiliki pendapat pribadi tentang Jungkook. Ia rasa, semua orang bisa berubah, dan sangat mungkin bila Jungkook berubah untuk seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

Jaehwan pun meraih ponsel dan menelpon Seokjin. Ia tersenyum ketika suara pria itu menyambutnya pada dering ketiga.

_"__Jae? Kau belum tidur?"._

Jaehwan menggigiti bibirnya sebelum menjawab, "Aku menunggumu pulang. Ini hampir tengah malam, Jin".

Seokjin tertawa kecil di seberang telepon. Jaehwan ingin memeluk Seokjin dan mendiskusikan kasus bersamanya sebelum tidur, pria itu selalu tegang dan kesulitan beristirahat. Jaehwan ingin menemaninya dan menghilangkan rasa lelah Seokjin setelah pekerjaan yang rumit.

_"__10 menit, aku janji. Kau tidak menyiapkan makan malam, kan?". _

Jaehwan tertawa kekanakkan sebelum membalas, "Kau kira aku tidak mengenalmu? Aku mengerti pekerjaan di kantor sedang banyak, jadi kau harus lembur". Seokjin merasa sangat beruntung memiliki seseorang seperti Jaehwan yang selalu mengerti kondisi dan kesibukannya.

_"__Aku akan segera pulang, oke? Bye",_ Seokjin pun menutup telepon.

Jaehwan menghembuskan napas panjang, membereskan kembali makan malam yang sudah ia siapkan sejak tiga jam yang lalu.[]

Jungkook memasuki apartemennya sembari mengurut pelipis. Bola matanya melebar melihat Hoseok yang sudah tersenyum di meja makan, "Selamat datang, Kook. Apa kau siap mendengar informasi tentang Taehyung?", Jungkook merasakan tubuhnya kembali bertenaga. Ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Hoseok.

"Apa yang kau temukan tentang dia, Hobi-hyung?".

"Pertama tama, dia sudah menghilang", Hoseok melanjutkan ketika wajah Jungkook berubah pucat. "_But a tree does make a sound when it falls in the forest_", Hoseok mengeluarkan sebuah foto hitam putih yang diambil dari kamera ATM New York.

Jungkook melebarkan bola matanya melihat wajah Taehyung yang ketakutan, tangan bercincin seorang pria meremas pundaknya dari arah samping.

"Siapa dia?", tanya Jungkook tajam.

Hoseok hanya mengangkat bahu. "Yang terpenting, kita sudah menemukannya, kan?".

"Ya", Jungkook menyahut geram. "_But so does he_".

Jungkook mengepalkan tangan, "Aku rasa Taehyung tidak meninggalkanku, Hyung", ia tertawa dingin, "Seseorang telah menculiknya".[]


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Seokjin meremas rambutnya pening, ponselnya meraung raung di nakas kamar tidur, menanti untuk diangkat. Seokjin menarik napas panjang sebelum membuka mata, ia mengernyit ketika tak menemukan Jaehwan yang terlelap di samping ranjang.

"Halo, Hakyeon?", Seokjin menyuara serak ketika mengangkat telepon, berusaha mengesampingkan rasa lelah akibat tidurnya yang kurang semenjak menangani kasus Dutchman.

"Seokjin, maaf menganggumu, ada situasi penting", Hakyeon menarik napas kehabisan sabar. "_Anklet _milik Jeon Jungkook baru saja aktif. Ia berada diluar radius".

Seokjin melebarkan bola matanya sekejap, "Apa?!", ia segera meraih jaket yang ia sampirkan di meja tanpa berpikir panjang.

"Lacak GPS-nya sekarang. Aku benar benar tidak percaya ini!", Seokjin terburu buru menuruni anak tangga rumah, ia terhenti ketika melihat seorang pria yang sedang duduk disamping Jaehwan. Jaehwan tersenyum cerah, mengangguk angguk dan tampak sangat akrab dengan lelaki itu.

Seokjin terengah kaget ketika mengenali Jeon Jungkook yang balas tertawa lepas kepada kekasihnya. Jungkook menoleh dengan senyum lebar, tidak merasa bersalah duduk begitu dekat dengan Jaehwan.

"Selamat pagi, Jin. Aku tidak menyangka kau mempunyai kekasih semenyenangkan ini".

Seokjin memelotot garang, "Jeon Jungkook, apa yang kau‒", Seokjin menarik napas, kembali berbicara di telepon.

"Tidak usah kau lacak, Hakyeon. Dia berada dirumahku".

Hakyeon mengernyit bingung di seberang telepon, _"Dirumahmu?"._

"Ya".

Hakyeon terdiam beberapa detik sebelum menjawab,_"Baiklah. Sampai nanti kalau begitu"._

Jin memutus sambungan telepon sebelum menarik tangan Jungkook kasar, "Kau berada dirumahku, duduk dikursiku dan berbicara dengan kekasihku?!", Seokjin mendesis tajam. "Beri aku alasan untuk tidak memasukkanmu ke penjara lagi!".

"Ah, tentu saja", Jungkook tertawa geli. "Lagipula, aku dan Jyani hanya membahas‒". "Jaehwan!", Seokjin kembali menyeret Jungkook sejauh jauhnya dari Jaehwan yang terfokus pada _bonds_ di tangannya.

"Sekarang, jelaskan semuanya atau aku bersumpah‒!", Jungkook terengah ketika Seokjin menghubungi sipir penjara Florence.

"Aku mengerti siapa The Dutchman", Jungkook langsung memotong. Ia tersenyum puas ketika Seokjin kembali mematikan ponselnya jengkel.

"Dengarkan aku, Jin. _You're gonna like this_".

"_I better_", Seokjin mengatur napasnya kesal, memaksakan diri untuk duduk di samping Jungkook sementara Jaehwan tersenyum menyemangati sebelum berjalan ke dapur.

"Jadi?", tanya Seokjin tidak sabar. "Siapa The Dutchman dan apa buktinya?".

Jungkook meraih Spanish Victory Bond tiruan Dutchman dari meja kaca tanpa ragu, "Dia adalah Curtis Hagan, salah satu seniman terbaik di dunia. Ia berseni khususnya pada Goya", Jungkook melanjutkan, "_And he signed this bond_".

Seokjin mendengus keras, "Kurasa kalau dia menandatanganinya, kami pasti melihatnya, kan?", Jungkook menggeleng, Jaehwan kembali dari dapur membawa dua cangkir kopi. "Jin, kau harus mendengarkan Jungkook. Kurasa, dia benar".

Seokjin memelototi Jungkook sebelum mengangguk terpaksa, "Dimana dia menanda tanganinya?". Jungkook menunjuk celana seorang petani yang dilukis pada Spanish Victory Bond.

"Kau lihat? Terdapat inisial C.H di ujungnya. Tiruan ini benar benar _masterpiece_. Kalau aku membuat sesuatu sebagus ini, aku juga akan meninggalkan tanda tangan".

Seokjin menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum mengangguk, "Baiklah, aku akan berdiskusi dengan Hakyeon dan mencari tahu tentang Hagan".

"Terimakasih telah mendengarkanku", Jungkook tersenyum dan kembali memakai jaketnya.

_"__Well_", Seokjin menghela napas, _"Let's just hope you're right_".[]

Jungkook membuka pintu apartemennya setelah kembali dari menginvasi rumah Seokjin. Hoseok sudah duduk dengan sarapan lengkap di meja makan, "Jadi? Kau sudah memberitahu FBI tentang Hagan?", Jungkook mengangguk, tersenyum berterimakasih sebelum bergabung dengan Hoseok yang sudah melahap _sandwich _kedua. Semalam, Hoseok mengutarakan teori kepada Jungkook bahwa The Dutchman adalah Curtis Hagan.

Mereka menemukan inisial C.H serupa pada karya Hagan yang terdahulu, kini karya lukis itu dipajang pada sebuah gereja.

"Hal yang sangat menyiksa tentang _art forgery_ adalah kau tak bisa mendapatkan pujian atas karyamu", Hoseok tertawa geli. "Kecuali kau senekat Hagan dan menandatanganinya. Sekarang, seluruh FBI mengikuti jejak Hagan".

Jungkook hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil, pikirannya kembali melayang kepada Taehyung yang masih menghilang tanpa kabar. "Bagaimana dengan Tae, Hyung? Ada berita lain?", Hoseok berdeham keras, berusaha tidak membahas kekasih Jungkook lagi. Jeon Jungkook terlalu terfokus kepada lelaki itu dan sangat sering teralihkan.

Tidak seharusnya mereka memiliki sebuah hubungan yang serius. Tiga hal yang tidak bisa disatukan yaitu Jungkook, _business _dan_ relationship. _

_The Unholy Trinity._

"Hyung?", Jungkook menghela napas ketika Hoseok masih tidak mau menjawab. "Bagaimana dengan _tracking anklet_-ku kalau begitu? Ada cara untuk meretasnya?".

"_I'm working on it"_, Hoseok menyahut sembari menggigiti roti lapisnya. Ia kembali mengamati Jungkook yang tampak sedikit murung akhir akhir ini.

"Kook, apakah kau benar benar peduli kepada Taehyung? Karena serius, aku mulai curiga bahwa ini hanya salah satu sandiwaramu untuk menipu FBI".

"Apa?", Jungkook meletakkan makanannya dan menatap Hoseok sedikit tajam.

"Orang yang menculik Taehyung jelas menginginkan sesuatu darimu, Kook. Kau menyimpan sangat banyak harta", Jungkook terengah sebelum meremas rambutnya tidak habis pikir.

Apakah benar Taehyung terluka hanya karena harta curian Jungkook?

"_You mean everything I ever stolen?_", Jungkook berusaha menjaga suaranya agar tidak bergetar. "Y-Yah, itu bisa saja terjadi. Aku memberitahu Taehyung bahwa aku menyimpan semuanya di San Diego. _The money, the bonds, the art, everything_".

Hoseok tertawa miris, sedikit mengimbuhi sarkasme, "Kasihan sekali ya, dia? Padahal, harta curianmu tidak di San Diego, kan? Semuanya kau simpan di Portland", Hoseok terhenti ketika Jungkook menatapnya menyesal.

"Oh…tidak di Portland?", Hoseok melebarkan mulutnya tidak percaya. "Jadi…jadi, kau berbohong kepadaku?!".

"Hyung‒".

"Harta rampasanmu tidak ada di San Diego maupun di Portland, kan?!", Hoseok bangkit dengan geram. "Kau bilang kepada Taehyung semuanya ada di San Diego, kau mengatakan Portland kepadaku", Hoseok tertawa tidak menyangka.

"Jadi, kalau salah satu dari kami ada yang mencarinya, kau tahu siapa yang berkhianat, begitu?!", Hoseok menggeram kecil, "Kena kau!".

"Hyung, dengarkan aku‒", Hoseok mengangkat tangan jengkel, tidak ingin mendengar penjelasan Jungkook yang sudah pasti hanya akan memelintir fakta lagi dan lagi.

"Beginilah dirimu, Jungkook. Kau tidak memercayaiku, kau tidak memercayai Taehyung".

Hoseok menyeru kesal, "_You don't trust anyone!_ Dan Taehyung yang harus membayar atas kebohonganmu ini!". Jungkook terdiam seribu bahasa, wajahnya tampak dingin alih alih bersalah.

"Maaf", ujar Jungkook nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Kau tahu? Aku yang selalu ada untukmu, Kook", Hoseok menyahut tajam. "Aku yang selalu menyelesaikan masalahmu dan membantumu dengan segala cara yang bisa kulakukan! Sedangkan Tae? Ia justru mencampakkanmu!".

"Dia terpaksa, _okay?!",_ Jungkook membalas marah.

"Lalu, kenapa Taehyung tidak meninggalkan petunjuk untukmu dan hilang begitu saja?!", Hoseok tersenyum jengkel. "Mungkin dia muak dengan tipu dayamu dan memutuskan untuk balik menipumu".

"Oke, cukup!", Jungkook menarik napas panjang untuk mengendalikan emosi. "Aku rasa Taehyung meninggalkan sebuah petunjuk tapi aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. _Now, enough about him_. Dimana Hagan?", tanya Jungkook yang sudah kembali sekeras batu.

Hoseok menghembuskan napas dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas, "Aku sudah menemukan lokasinya, terimakasih kembali", ia memberikan jeda sebelum tersenyum muram, "…Jungkookie".

Jungkook menerima kertas yang berisi lokasi Hagan dari tangan Hoseok. Ia mengangguk dan membalas senyumnya dengan perasaan bersalah, "Aku akan mengabari Seokjin. Sampai jumpa…Hyung".[]

Jungkook membuka pintu kantor Seokjin yang sedang berbicara dengan Hakyeon tanpa repot repot mengetuk.

"Punya sopan santun tidak, sih?", tegur Seokjin kepada Jungkook yang hanya mengangkat bahu. "Ketuk pintu dan tunggu hingga aku mengijinkanmu masuk, mengerti?".

Jungkook justru tersenyum makin lebar, "Aku menemukan lokasi Hagan".

"Apa?", Seokjin teralihkan ketika pria itu menyerahkan secarik kertas yang berisi alamat The Dutchman.

Hakyeon membuka mulut keheranan. "Darimana kau‒".

"Jangan tanya", potong Jungkook cepat. "Ada sebuah gudang di dekat dermaga. Hagan menjalankan usahanya dari Guatemala di lokasi itu. Sebaiknya, kita kesana sekarang".

Hakyeon menghela napas sedikit kesal, "Kita tidak bisa seenaknya saja menggeledah _warehouse_ Hagan, Jungkook. Kita tidak memiliki _search warrant__11_".

11Search warrant: Dokumen hukum yang memberi wewenang kepada penegak hukum atau pejabat lain untuk masuk dan menggeledah suatu tempat.

"Bacalah ini, supaya kau paham bahwa kita mempunyai sistem dan aturan", Hakyeon menyerahkan buku tebal yang menyangkut _warrant law _kepada Jungkook. Jungkook menerima sembari tersenyum heran, "Terimakasih, Hakyeon-ssi, kau sangat pengertian".

Seokjin memutar mata jengah dan mengangguk kearah pintu, "Aku akan mengajukan permintaan _search warrant _setelah ini. Sementara itu, keluar. Aku dan Hakyeon ingin berbicara".

Jungkook sedikit mendengus sebelum berjalan keluar dari kantor Seokjin, ia pun memasuki lift Federal Bureau of Investigation sembari membaca buku _warrant_ _law_ lembar demi lembar.

Seokjin dan Hakyeon menghabiskan waktu dua jam berdiskusi tentang kasus lama yang masih mereka kerjakan. Seorang penjahat 'kerah biru'12 yang tidak pernah tertangkap meski sudah terdeteksi dalam radar FBI.

Ia tidak pernah meninggalkan jejak sehingga tak ada bukti kotor yang bisa mengarah kepadanya.

12Blue Collar: Kejahatan _blue collar_ adalah kejahatan apa pun yang dilakukan oleh individu dari kelas sosial yang lebih rendah sebagai lawan dari kejahatan _white collar._

"Aku akan beristirahat sebentar, mau kopi?", tawar Hakyeon yang sudah berjalan ke pintu kantor.

Seokjin mengangguk, "Trims".

Seokjin kembali menandatangani surat pengajuan dari anggotanya ketika Hakyeon mengisi dua cangkir kopi dari mesin _espresso. _Ia menunggu sembari mengurut lehernya yang sedikit pegal. Cha Hakyeon mengernyit ketika ponselnya bergetar dengan suara bising di dalam kantung jas, bola mata pria itu kontan melebar melihat sinyal pemberitahuan yang menyala merah dengan kode darurat di atasnya.

"Seokjin!", Seokjin menoleh terkejut ketika Hakyeon kembali dengan napas tersendat sendat.

"Hakyeon, ada apa?", tanya Seokjin sembari mendekati rekan kerjanya yang pucat pasi.

"Jeon Jungkook", ujar Hakyeon sembari menggeleng panik.

"_He ran away_".[]

Jungkook mengalungkan kameranya di pinggir dermaga, memotret gambar _warehouse_ Curtis Hagan yang dikelilingi oleh penjaga bersenjata lengkap. "Hei! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!". Jungkook tersenyum lebar ketika seorang pria berjalan ke arahnya garang.

"Oh hai, selamat pagi", Jungkook membenarkan letak kacamatanya, hendak memotret lagi ketika lelaki itu merebut kamera Jungkook dan menginjaknya hingga pecah.

"Kau tidak boleh berada disini! _This is a_ _private propert_y!".

Jungkook mengangkat tangan ketika penjaga itu menyeret kerahnya sembari memelotot, "Aku mengambil kelas di Annex. Aku hanya ingin mengambil gambar logam berkarat yang pasti akan memberiku nilai A".

Pria itu mendesis dan menoleh ke penjaga lain yang berkeliling di pintu gudang, "Bawa dia masuk!".

"Apa?! Tapi aku‒", Jungkook nyaris terjatuh ketika mereka menyeretnya sangat kasar, mendorongnya memasuki gudang yang dipenuhi mesin pencetak kertas. Jungkook tersenyum lebar melihat lusinan buku Snow White dan Spanyol Victory Bond yang mulai diproduksi.

"Masukkan dia ke kantor Hagan!", Jungkook tidak melawan ketika seorang lelaki lain mendorongnya ke kantor Curtis Hagan yang terbuat dari kaca. Jungkook melihat sekeliling dengan kagum, menyeringai ketika Hagan berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah merah padam.

"Hei, siapa dia?! Kenapa kau membawanya ke dalam?!", Hagan mengibaskan tangan ketika anak buahnya hendak menjelaskan. Jungkook langsung mengunci pintu kantor ketika Hagan hendak masuk.

"_Who are you?_", Hagan mendengus benci. "Aku harap apa yang mereka tawarkan sepadan dengan ini_, 'cause I'm gonna kill you_", ia mengamati Jungkook dengan keinginan untuk menghabisi. Jungkook hanya mengangkat bahu dan mendudukki kursi Hagan, ia menaikkan kakinya ke meja sementara anak buah Dutchman mengelilinginya dengan pistol teracung.

"Oh, ya, sangat setimpal", jawab Jungkook yang tertawa geli ketika suara sirene polisi mengelilingi dermaga. Hagan mengernyit panik, menoleh kesana kemari ketika Jungkook mengangkat celananya tenang.

"Oh, sepertinya mereka mencariku".

Hagan menggeram melihat _tracking anklet_ yang berkedipan merah di kaki kiri Jungkook.

"_You're a particular kind of bastard!"_, desis Hagan kasar.

Jungkook mendengus, "Ya, aku sangat setuju".

"_Freeze_!", Seketika, selompok FBI mendobrak _warehouse_ Hagan dengan anggota unit yang langsung menggeledah dan menyita barang bukti percetakan.

"Bawa bonds-nya! Ayo, cepat, cepat!", Hagan hendak melarikan diri ketika Seokjin dan Hakyeon menghalangi jalan keluar.

Seokjin mendengus melihat Jungkook yang melambai kearahnya dari dalam kantor Hagan. "Kita memiliki buronan dalam pelarian yang bersembunyi disini. Inilah yang disebut oleh hukum sebagai _exigent circumstance_. Ada yang tahu itu apa? Hakyeon?".

Hakyeon melirik Jungkook yang tersenyum geli, ia menggeleng kecil ketika menyadari Jungkook benar benar membaca buku _warrant law_ yang ia berikan. "_Exigent circumstance _memperbolehkan pengejaran terhadap tersangka sampai ke _private propery_ tanpa adanya _warrant_".

FBI langsung meringkus Hagan yang tidak bisa kemana mana lagi, Hagan memelotot dendam ke arah Jungkook ketika kedua tangannya diborgol di belakang punggung.

Seokjin berjalan masuk ke kantor Hagan, Jungkook membukakan pintu untuknya sembari membungkuk kecil.

"_Nice_", Seokjin berkomentar, sedikit tersenyum kepada Jungkook. Ia melihat surat perjanjian Spanyol disebuah brankas besi. "Apakah itu _bonds_ yang asli?", tanya Seokjin terengah. Jungkook mengangguk, membuat pria itu tersenyum semakin lebar.

"_Good job_, Jeon".

Hakyeon berjalan masuk tak berapa lama kemudian, ia mengamati Jungkook sepersekian detik sebelum tertawa pelan, "Kau membaca bukunya? Benar benar ya".

Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Terimakasih telah mengedukasiku, Hakyeon-ssi".

Hakyeon memberi tepukan kecil pada pundak Jungkook, "Baiklah, aku akan mengurus penangkapan Hagan. Sampai nanti", ia pun berjalan keluar kantor. Seokjin membisu beberapa lama, hanya mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jungkook yang tersenyum senyum.

Seokjin menggeleng, "Kukira kau benar benar melarikan diri, tahu?".

"Aku?", Jungkook menatapnya heran, "Untuk apa aku kabur? Aku senang bekerja denganmu".

"Oh, ya?", Seokjin berpaling, tak bisa menghapus senyum dari bibirnya. Setelah hari yang panjang, pengejaran yang tiada akhir, ia berhasil menangkap The Dutchman. Tak disangka, atas bantuan kriminal yang dulu dikejarnya dua tahun penuh.

"Hei", Seokjin memecah keheningan ketika Jungkook menoleh. "Mau kuantar pulang?", Jungkook terengah kaget, menyeringai lebar ketika Seokjin mendengus penuh penyesalan.

"Berhenti tersenyum. Ini sudah malam, aku hanya tak mau kau berkeliaran kesana kemari diluar pengawasanku".

Jungkook mengangguk, "Mau", ia bangkit dan mengangguk lagi. "Aku mau".[]

Jungkook langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ketika ia sampai di apartemen. Rasa lelah seperti melumpuhkan seluruh sarafnya dan ia nyaris tidak bisa bergerak. Jungkook mengerang ketika ponselnya berdering. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam, siapa yang menganggunya selarut ini?

Jungkook mendecak kesal sebelum meraih ponselnya malas, "Jeon Jungkook".

_"__J-Jungkook"._

"Taehyung?!", Jungkook tersentak seketika, ia langsung duduk tegak, bola matanya melebar mendengar suara Taehyung yang bergetar takut di ujung telepon.

"Taehyung?! Tae, kau dimana?!", Jungkook menyeru panik. "Siapa yang menahanmu?!".

"_J-Jungkook, berikan apa yang ia inginkan"_, Taehyung menahan isak tangis ketika Jungkook kembali memanggilnya panik.

"Apa yang dia mau?!", balas Jungkook sembari meremas ponselnya. Ia menggeram ketika jemarinya bergetaran hebat.

_"__A music box",_ ucap Taehyung nanar. _"Please, give it to him"._

Jungkook mendengar tarikan napas Taehyung yang pendek pendek. Taehyung kembali menyuara pelan, nyaris terdengar seperti bisikan parau.

_"__Don't trust anyone, Jungkook"._

"Tae, katakan saja dimana kau‒Taehyung?!".

"Taehyung?!", Jungkook berteriak keras ketika telepon kembali terputus.[]


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Jungkook menepuk pundak Hoseok yang sudah berada di apartemennya pada pagi buta. Jungkook masih mengenakan piyama tidur, ia mengacak rambutnya dengan wajah mengangtuk, "Selamat pagi, Hyung", Jungkook menyuap sereal yang nyaris terendam di dalam mangkuk penuh susu.

Hoseok berdeham serak, duduk di samping Jungkook yang memejamkan matanya lagi. "Jadi, semalam Taehyung menelponmu?", Hoseok bertanya ketika Jungkook hanya mengangguk tidak bertenaga. "Dan dia mengakatakan bahwa penculiknya menginginkan sebuah…_music box?_".

"_'The' music box_", jawab Jungkook sembari mengusap wajahnya berulang kali. "Apa kau sudah mencari tahu tentang kotak musik itu?".

Hoseok mengangguk, "Nihil. Aku sudah bertanya kesana kemari. Tidak ada yang tahu menau tentang _music box_ itu".

Jungkook menghela napas, "_Well, keep looking_".

Hoseok tidak merespons, ia hanya mengambil surat berkartu pos Amerika Serikat yang sudah bertumpuk tumpuk di meja santai Jungkook, "Lawan catur anonimusmu mengirim surat lagi, omong omong". Jungkook mengernyit, melihat surat tanpa nama yang hanya berhiaskan kartu pos New York.

"_Knight to D-7_?", Jungkook membaca isinya sebelum menggerakkan bidak pada papan catur yang selalu terbuka di meja santai.

"_Knight to D-7",_ Hoseok mengamati dalam diam ketika Jungkook menopangkan dagu di depan papan caturnya. Hoseok menyipitkan mata khawatir, terkadang Jungkook terlihat seperti orang gila, tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri yang penuh segala rahasia.

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu siapa yang terus mengirimimu surat, Kook?", tanya Hoseok yang hanya disambut oleh gelengan Jungkook.

"_I like the mystery_", Hoseok tertawa sinis mendengar jawaban Jungkook yang masih memikirkan strategi bermain.

"Halo? Kekasihmu hilang, kita belum menemukan kotak musik yang akan menyelamatkannya. _One might say, you have enough mystery in your life_, Jeon Jungkook". Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahu, ia kembali membaca surat anonimusnya sebelum sebuah ingatan menampar pria itu.

"Hei, hei, Hyung! Lihat, Knight to D-7". Hoseok yang langsung menyadari pun ikut terengah.

"_You've done this move before, right?", _sambung Hoseok menggebu nggebu. "Ya, ya! Dengan rivalmu. Siapa yang menang?", tanya Hoseok bersemangat.

Jungkook menggeleng lagi, "Kami tidak pernah menyelesaikan permainan‒", Jungkook melebarkan bola mata, tersenyum ketika membaca isi surat terakhir.

_'The game isn't over'_

Hoseok menutup mulut kaget, antara antusias dan cemas mengetahui siapa orang yang menantang Jungkook dalam permainan kecil ini. Hoseok berakhir menggeleng ketika mengingat apa yang mampu lawan Jungkook lakukan, "_No. no, no. If this is about 'that' rival of yours, don't do it_", Hoseok memotong ketika Jungkook tampak kecewa.

"Permainan sudah selesai, Jungkook. Sudah cukup apa yang pernah terjadi diantara kalian. Cukup aku menyelamatkanmu darinya, oke?!".

Jungkook hanya tersenyum penuh hiburan. "Tidak". Ia mengerling cerah kepada Hoseok.

_"We haven't finish the game"_.[]

Kantor Federal Bureau of Investigation belum ramai, Jungkook sengaja datang dua jam lebih awal dari waktu kerja. Ia sedang mempelajari sebuah kasus perampokan di American Museum of National History. Sebuah kejahatan yang terlihat acak dan kecil kecilan. Namun, daftar barang yang dicuri menarik perhatian Jungkook.

"Hei, kau datang awal?", sapa Seokjin yang berhenti di meja kerja Jungkook.

Jungkook hanya menengadah dan mengangguk pelan, "Aku sedang mempelajari sebuah kasus".

"_Let me see it_", Seokjin membaca kasus perampokan berencana sebuah _museum _sejarah nasional, "Barang yang dicuri diantaranya gabus bebek antik dari gudang penyimpanan. Persediaan barang yang disegel oleh lilin dan sampel tanah Prancis milik Dokter John Bartram?". Ia mengernyit heran yang direspons Jungkook dengan wajah tidak mengerti.

Meski sebenarnya, Jungkook tahu apa kegunaan semua barang barang itu.

"Apa perlu kuperiksa?".

"Oh", Jungkook menggeleng. "Mereka sudah menemukan tersangkanya, Manuel Campos. Ia tertangkap basah sedang memasukkan barang curiannya ke dalam ransel".

Seokjin sedikit tersenyum sebelum mengamati Jungkook, "Lalu, kenapa kau terlihat sangat tertarik, hm?". Jungkook mengedikkan bahu.

"Apa kita perlu bicara dengan Campos? Dia ditebus dan keluar dari penjara hari ini".

Jungkook hanya mengangguk lagi, berusaha menyembunyikan antusiasme dan detak jantungnya yang berdentam tak keruan di rongga dada. Seokjin menggeleng kecil sebelum bersiap siap menemui Campos. Ada sesuatu yang tidak Jungkook ceritakan disini, dan Seokjin harus lebih berhati hati dalam mengambil langkah.

Hakyeon sedang bertugas di Washington D.C sehingga tidak mungkin membantu Seokjin untuk melihat menembus tipu daya Jungkook. Secepatnya, ia harus tahu motif Jungkook dalam mengambil sebuah kasus yang tampak sepele.[]

Jungkook berjalan beriringan dengan Seokjin di jalanan kota New York. Seokjin melepas kacamatanya ketika matahari bersinar sangat terang. Jungkook tertawa kecil, memperhatikan Seokjin yang membersihkan lensa kacamatanya dengan jas kerja terburu buru.

"Itu Campos", ujar Seokjin yang mengabaikan tawa Jungkook dan menunjuk seorang pria dengan ransel besar. Pria itu melambai ke istrinya yang menunggu di depan rumah dengan air mata bercucuran deras.

"Manuel!".

Manuel Campos tersenyum lebar, menyebrangi jalan raya untuk memeluk sang istri. Seketika, sebuah mobil meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari ujung jalan New York. Istri Campos menjerit histeris ketika tabrakan terjadi, melempar tubuh suaminya yang berlumuran darah ke jalan raya. Seokjin meneriakkan sesuatu namun Jungkook tak bisa mendengar, ia hanya membeku ketika Seokjin memanggil bantuan sembari menatap Jungkook sangat tajam.

"Jungkook!"

"Hei, Jungkook!", Jungkook tersentak ketika Seokjin menggoncangkan pundaknya kasar.

"Sebaiknya kau katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!", Seokjin menggeram marah. "Seseorang telah meninggal dan kau tahu siapa pelakunya!".

Jungkook menelan ludah ketika istri Campos memeluk suaminya sembari terisak isak, suara ambulans menulikan telinga Jungkook yang hanya bisa terdiam ketika pria itu digotong ke dalam ambulans sembari meregang nyawa. Jungkook bergidik ngeri melihat darah segar yang membercak di jalan.

Ia mengerti mengapa Jung Hoseok mewanti wanti agar Jungkook tidak ikut campur dengan _rival _yang menantangnya ini. Mungkin, ini juga sebuah peringatan untuk Jungkook, agar ia tahu dengan siapa ia sedang berhadapan.

"Y-Ya", Jungkook menemukan suaranya kembali dan mengangguk miris. "Ya. Aku rasa aku tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini".

_This isn't a game._

Jungkook berpaling melihat wajah Campos yang bernapas tersiksa.

_This is a murder.[]_

"Baik. Aku mengerti", Seokjin memejamkan mata sembari menutup telepon kantor dengan muram. Seokjin mengurut pelipisnya yang pening sembari memperhatikan Jungkook yang terduduk dihadapannya kaku, "Campos baru saja meninggal di ICU, istrinya sangat terpukul. Tidak ada yang melihat pengemudinya, NYPD tidak punya petunjuk", Seokjin menarik napas panjang dan menatap Jungkook serius. "_So, tell me who did this_".

Jungkook balas menatap mata Seokjin, ia sangat pucat setelah menyaksikan kematian Campos. Namun, sekarang wajah Jungkook justru sekeras batu.

"Ravi. _You can say, he's the blue version of me_", Seokjin mengernyit mendengar nama yang akrab ditelinganya. Ia adalah pria yang Seokjin bicarakan dengan Hakyeon ketika menyelesaikan kasus The Dutchman. Kriminal 'kerah biru' yang sudah lama berada dalam radar FBI namun tidak pernah tertangkap.

"Interpol menghubungkan Ravi dengan pencurian barang antik sampai ke penyelundupan senjata".

"Ya, tapi dia tidak pernah tertangkap, kan?", Jungkook meremas jemarinya sembari tersenyum tajam. "_He always slipped off"_.

Seokjin berdeham ketika wajah Jungkook bertambah dingin, "Jadi, dia siapa? _Some kind of rival of yours?_". Jungkook mengedikkan bahu, sulit mengatakan apa anggapannya terhadap pria itu.

"Lebih seperti lawan", aku Jungkook. "Terakhir kali aku mendengar tentangnya, ia melakukan perampokan di Bandara Stockholm".

"Dia mencuri dari sebuah pesawat yang sedang membongkar Krugerrands. Meninggalkan bom palsu dalam pelarian sehingga tidak ada yang berani mengejarnya, kan?", jelas Seokjin mengingat kasus lama yang sampai sekarang belum terselesaikan itu. "Dia tidak takut mengambil resiko".

Jungkook mengangguk dengan seringai kecil, "_Yeah and now he's stepping up his game",_ Jungkook mengangguk kearah folder Manuel Campos yang menjadi korban dalam perampokan yang bahkan tak direncanakannya. "Dia tidak takut untuk mengorbankan nyawa".

Seokjin berdeham pelan, mengabaikan seringai Jungkook dan menyerahkan folder kasus pencurian di museum sejarah nasional Amerika. "Lalu bagaimana dengan perampokan _museum_ ini? Ravi menggunakan Campos untuk mencuri _cork_ dan _wax, _untuk apa?".

Jungkook terdiam beberapa detik sebelum tertawa geli, membuat Seokjin makin mengernyit dan ingin secepatnya berhenti berurusan dengan kedua kriminal itu.

"Ah, itu bahan yang diperlukan untuk menyelesaikan taruhan kami. 'Memalsukan botol anggur milik Ben Franklin'", jelas Jungkook yang justru terlihat bersemangat.

Seokjin memelotot ketika Jungkook masih tersenyum juga. "_You and your freaking wine_. Itu mengapa orang orang mati? Iya?". Seokjin menarik napas, rasanya sangat sulit bekerja dengan Jungkook tanpa bantuan Hakyeon yang sedang sibuk bertugas di D.C.

Jungkook mengangguk kecil, "Marie Antoinette memberi Benjamin Franklin sebotol Château Du Munn sebelum tahun 1945. Sekarang, botol itu berada di _private hands_ dan tidak pernah dijual maupun dilelang. Intinya, mustahil untuk memasulkan Franklin Bottle".

"Ah, jadi begitu?", Seokjin berusaha menahan emosi ketika mengetahui alasan adanya korban nyawa dibelakang permainan dua bajingan seperti mereka. "Jadi, ini benar benar sebuah tantangan? Melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil?".

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, "_May the best man wins_".

Seokjin mendengus geram, _"I don't care about your rivalry. If he's my killer, I want him"._

Jungkook mengangguk, senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari bibir meski ia baru saja terguncang akibat kematian Campos.

"Tentu saja", Jungkook tertawa cerah. "Aku akan sangat senang menangkapnya untukmu".[]

Jungkook dan Seokjin menemui seorang pria yang selalu menyelenggarakan pelelangan anggur di perusahaan jual beli _wine _bernama Weatherby. Seokjin duduk di dalam kantor yang terkesan elegan, menghadap lelaki berjas mahal yang menyibukkan diri membenarkan kacamatanya, "Tuan Cattigan, Namaku Kim Seokjin, FBI".

Cattigan mengernyit sebelum menopangkan dagu, "Panggil aku Sir Roland Cattigan", ia mengoreksi Seokjin dengan nada angkuh.

"Ah, Sir Cattigan", Seokjin memaksakan seulas senyum. "Apa yang Anda ketahui tentang Franklin Bottle ini?". Cattigan melirik sekilas gambar botol yang dicetak Seokjin dari dokumen kasus.

"Seseorang menjual Franklin Bottle itu dan kami akan melelangnya di acara _auction_ Weatherby pada Jumat malam". Seokjin menoleh kepada Jungkook yang juga tersenyum simpul.

"Dan siapa penjualnya?", tanya Seokjin kepada Cattigan yang menghela napas panjang.

"_My seller request to remain anonymous_".

Seokjin tertawa pelan, "Yah, kau harus mengecewakannya, _Sir._ Kita khawatir botol itu palsu". Cattigan mengernyit, menggeleng dengan geli, "Maaf, tapi itu mustahil. Franklin Bottle tidak bisa‒".

"‒Dipalsukan", sambung Jungkook yang menatap tajam sembari tersenyum. Cattigan berdeham tidak nyaman sebelum berpaling.

"Aku rasa kalian tidak mengerti tentang kebijakan dalam bisnisku".

Seokjin menyahut kesal, "Kurasa aku paham, _Sir_. Jika pelanggan Anda mendengar bahwa Franklin Bottle itu palsu, tamatlah sudah Anda. Nah, aku tidak mau mematikan bisnis Anda dengan menggeledah perusahaan Anda menggunakan _search_ _warrant‒but I will"_, Seokjin mengamati Cattigan tajam sembari mengeluarkan surat _warrant_-nya, membuat pria itu tersentak dengan gelisah.

Cattigan menarik napas sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak tahu siapa penjualnya. Tapi, _broker12_-nya adalah seorang wanita bernama Grace Queen", ia menatap Seokjin dan Jungkook kesal. "Sudah puas?".

12Broker: Pedagang perantara

Seokjin tersenyum, mengangguk kearah Jungkook sebelum bangkit, "_I believe I am"._

Seokjin berjalan berdampingan dengan Jungkook keluar dari perusahaan anggur Weatherby. Seokjin tertawa sebelum menyerahkan surat yang ia tunjukkan kepada Cattigan di ruangan tadi, "Hei, keberatan jika kau memesan _tofu pork_ untukku?", Jungkook terengah ketika mengambil kertas dari tangan Seokjin, tersenyum lebar menyadari surat _warrant _itu hanyalah menu makanan kedai di dekat kantor FBI.

"Wow, kau menipunya?", Jungkook menatap Seokjin terkesan. "_I'm a bad influence to you,_ Jin".

Seokjin kembali tertawa geli, "Oke, jadi _broker_ Ravi bernama Grace Queen. Dia memiliki gudang anggur kelas atas yang disebut Bin 903. Apa sekiranya kita bisa menghubungkan Queen dengan Ravi?".

Jungkook mengangguk, "Pantas dicoba, aku akan berbicara kepadanya".

"Kau?", tanya Seokjin heran.

"Aku akan mengatakan kepada Queen kalau aku mewakili seorang klien yang tertarik untuk membeli koleksi anggurnya dan mengorek informasi apa pun yang menyangkut Ravi. Hei‒", Jungkook mengangkat celananya ketika Seokjin terlihat khawatir untuk mengirim Jungkook sendirian.

"_You know where to find me_".

Seokjin melirik _tracking anklet _Jungkook yang berkedipan hijau sebelum mengangguk, "_Always do_".

Seokjin pun membuka ponselnya ketika Jungkook berjalan kearah yang berlawanan. Ia sedikit menyesal ketika membaca pesan dari Hakyeon yang bertanya tentang perkembangan kasus. Kalau Hakyeon sampai tahu ia sudah menipu seseorang demi mendapatkan informasi, Hakyeon tidak akan membiarkan Seokjin menjadi pengawas Jungkook.[]

Jungkook memasuki rumah pribadi Grace Queen yang sangat mewah, koleksi anggur berjajaran di rak kaca, memanjang sampai ke ujung. Jungkook membenarkan jas berwarna merahnya sebelum tersenyum kepada wanita berambut pirang yang mengamatinya dengan senyuman elegan.

"Château Latour. Mouton-Rothschild. Case of Pétrus 1945", Jungkook menjelaskan koleksi anggur klien-nya kepada Grace Queen yang terengah kecil.

"Itu koleksi yang sangat serius. Jika tertarik, Anda bisa mengajak klien Anda kemari. Saya akan menyelenggarakan _private wine tasting_ dalam rangka perayaan Weatherby's _annual sale_".

Jungkook mengangguk sembari tersenyum, "Apa Anda juga mengundangku?".

Grace tertawa pelan, "Kalau Anda membawa serta klien Anda, tentu saja".

Jungkook kembali melihat lihat koleksi anggur yang berada di sekelilingnya kagum. "Aku sangat menghargai bila Anda memberi tur singkat kepadaku, agar aku bisa melihat koleksi anggur Anda yang lebih pribadi", ujar Jungkook. "Klienku sangat selektif, setidaknya aku bisa memberinya informasi akan produk yang Anda tawarkan?".

Grace mengangguk sembari bangkit dari kursi, "Tentu saja, ikuti aku". Jungkook mengikuti Grace menuruni anak tangga menuju sebuah gudang anggur. Gudang itu dikelilingi kaca dengan pintu berkeamanan tinggi. Jungkook mengamati dalam diam ketika Grace menekan digit _password _dan melakukan _finger scan_ hingga pintu terbuka.

"Kami selalu mengganti kata sandi setiap hari. Untuk berjaga jaga".

Jungkook mengikutinya masuk, "_Of course_". Jungkook terkesan ketika melihat koleksi anggur yang dijajarkan pada etalase kaca, "Château Du Munn, post French revolution. _Nice_", Jungkook menganguk angguk kagum. Ia mengernyit ketika melihat sebuah surat berkartu pos Amerika Serikat yang terselip di dalam buku sejarah produksi anggur.

"Anda menjadi perantara penjualan Franklin Bottle, benar?", Grace terdiam ketika Jungkook berbalik menghadapnya.

"Dan penjual Franklin Bottle itu. _He's been here recently?"._

Grace terengah sebelum mengatur mimik wajahnya dan kembali tersenyum, "Apa yang membuat Anda berkata demikian?".

"Pria dengan selera sepertinya. Aku yakin ia sangat mengapresiasi sejarah", Jungkook menunjuk buku sejarah produksi anggur, "_May I?",_ ia pun membuka lembar buku yang diselipi surat berkartu pos setelah Grace mengangguk memberi ijin.

Jungkook mengernyit melihat keterangan lokasi di dalam surat tersebut, "King's Crown, salah satu tempat produksi anggur. Sebuah kedai yang sering dikunjungi oleh George Washington, sekarang terkubur dibawah Water Street? Menarik", Jungkook kembali membaca pesan di dalam surat.

_King's crown. 8PM_

"Baik", Jungkook tersenyum kepada Grace sebelum menutup bukunya, "_I get the message_".[]

"Halo, Jin?", Jungkook mengangkat ponselnya ketika ia sudah tiba di Water Street malam itu. Water Street ditutup akibat konstruksi yang sedang berlangsung. Jungkook mendengar suara Jaehwan yang menyanyakan tentang dirinya di seberang telepon. Jungkook sedikit tersenyum sebelum suara cemas Seokjin kembali membalas, "Hei, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di Water Street?".

Jungkook tertawa ketika suara kekanakkan Jaehwan memanggil nama Jungkook berkali kali, namun, ia lebih terhibur menyadari bahwa Seokjin khawatir akan seorang kriminal. "Apa kau takut aku kabur lagi?", tanya Jungkook. "Aku hanya membeli tiram terenak di New York".

Seokjin menghela napas sebelum mengernyit bingung, "Kau membeli tiram di…Water Street?".

Jungkook hanya menjawab santai, "_Yeah_, ada apa?".

Seokjin berdeham sebelum kembali menyuara serius, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kusampaikan tentang Ravi, hal ini cukup penting dan aku harap kau tidak menemuinya tanpaku, oke?". Jungkook melihat jam tangan, sepuluh menit lagi hingga waktu pertemuan mereka.

"_Yeah_, tentu saja", jawab Jungkook, "Ada apa Jin?".

"Kau ingat ketika Ravi merampok bandara Stockholm? _Heist_ itu didanai oleh Russian _mob money_".

"Whoa", Jungkook terengah mengetahui bahwa lawan caturnya terlibat sesuatu yang bahkan Jungkook hindari.

"Dan tampaknya para Russian itu menyimpan dendam karena Ravi mengambil semua hasil perampokan, tanpa memberingkan jatah kepada yang lain", lanjut Seokjin.

"_Oh, that's bad_", Jungkook mendecak. "Kalau orang Rusia itu menemukan Ravi, mereka akan membunuhnya", sambung Jungkook yang tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau khawatir.

"Kecuali dia menjajikan The Russian uang mereka dan tambahan yang lain".

"Oh", Jungkook sedikit tertawa ketika menyadari rencana _rival_-nya yang ternyata sesederhana membayar sebuah hutang. "Jadi, dia menjual Franklin Bottle untuk mengembalikam uang mereka?".

"Sepertinya betitu", Seokjin bergumam di seberang telepon, "Dengar. Aku ingin bicara denganmu besok pagi, Jungkook. Kita harus menangkap Ravi sebelum orang Rusia itu menemukannya, oke?".

"_Okay_", Jungkook pun mematikan ponsel ketika ia melihat bayangan seorang pria yang merokok di dalam area kontruksi.

"Hei, Ravi", Jungkook tersenyum miring ketika ia mendekati lawan caturnya yang tampak tak terganggu. Ravi berpaling sedikit, tertawa geli melihat _tracking anklet_ di kaki kiri Jungkook.

"Jeon Jungkook", ia bangkit dan menghembuskan asap rokoknya ke udara malam. "Bayangkan bagaimana perasaanku ketika mengetahui‒dari semua orang‒Kau, bekerja untuk _feds_".

Jungkook hanya mengedikkan bahu, "Jadi, kenapa? Kau dikejar hutang?", Jungkook menyeringai lebar, "Kudengar mereka mau membunuhmu".

Ravi mendengus sinis, melirik Jungkook yang masih tersenyum merendahkan. Ravi menghela napas, mendecak ketika mengamati Jungkook dari atas sampai bawah. "Penjara benar benar merubahmu, ya? Kau tahu berapa lama Kim Taehyung sendirian ketika kau ditahan, _huh_?".

Jungkook merasakan seluruh tubuhnya menegang seketika, ia berusaha memaksakan tawa yang justru terdengar depresi, "_What the hell did you just say?"._

"_He always love the smart ones_", Ravi tertawa dingin, "Tapi kau sudah tidak suka bersaing, benar? _No wonder he looks for someone else_". Ravi menyeringai ketika Jungkook mendekatinya dengan wajah geram, Jungkook terengah ketika bunyi bising menguar seiring dengan warna _anklet_-nya yang berubah merah terang.

"Oh, aku lupa bilang. Kita berada di batas radiusmu, _one more step and_‒", Ravi menunjuk _tracking anklet_ Jungkook. "FBI akan menangkapmu lagi, Jeon Jungkook".

Jungkook menggeleng marah, mengepalkan tangan ketika ia kembali menatap wajah Ravi, "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Taehyung?". Ravi hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Ravi, dimana dia? Katakan sekarang!", Jungkook mengumpat ketika teriakan frustasinya terlepas.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Taehyung, Jungkook", Ravi balik menatap Jungkook tajam. "Dan aku tidak menemuimu untuk membahas dia. _I want to finish our game_", Jungkook menggeleng, mengutuk kasar ketika kakinya tidak bisa maju satu langkah lagi.

"Percuma, Ravi. Kau sudah menyerahkan Franklin Bottle-mu ke _auction house_, kau yang menang", Jungkook berusaha mengendalikan emosinya. "_Now tell me where he is!"_

Ravi menghela napas panjang, "Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tahu dimana Taehyung berada. _It's your fault that he's missing anyway_". Ravi kembali tersenyum, "_Now let's finsh our game. You got ten days_", ia pun melempar botol alkohol yang langsung ditangkap oleh Jungkook.

Membuat _forgery_ Franklin Bottle. Kalahkan milik Ravi di _auction_ _house_, Jungkook berusaha menancapkan semua kalimat itu di dalam kepalanya, berhenti memikirkan Taehyung dan selesaikan permainan yang sekarang ia hadapi.

Ia tak bisa menghindari tantangan _riva_l-nya begitu saja, pilihan Jungkook hanya menyelesaikan permainan atau kalah.

"Kalau aku menang, katakan apa yang kau ketahui tentang Taehyung", Ravi mendengus geli sebelum menoleh lagi.

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan kepadamu, hah? Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menculik dia", Ravi menyeringai dengan wajah menyesal. "_I was just there when you miss all those valentine days_".

Jungkook melebarkan bola mata ketika Ravi berjalan pergi.

"Ravi!", Jungkook berteriak geram, hendak mengejar pria itu ketika _anklet_-nya kembali berbunyi bising. "Ravi, tunggu!", Jungkook berteriak lebih keras, ia meremas rambutnya ketika bayangan pria itu mulai menghilang di jalan raya.

"_Fuck!_".[]


End file.
